The 14th Supernatural Hunger Games
by edwardsdaughter
Summary: The Hunger Games. A game where you must battle to the death until only one person lives. Scratch that there are no people anymore in the Hunger Games only Supernaturals or kids with special powers. Meet Luna she is a mind reader and a new thirteen year old. Her best friend Nate is the only Male supernatural in district 3. Destined for death. Will Luna be the one to kill him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_(Authors Note: For those of you who read the first draft of this chapter this is just a more detailed version of the same chapter no info will change just meaningless details you will be fine just not reading it.)_

I woke up in a cold sweat, not from a wonderful nightmare but from a lack of nightmares. For who I am that is a terrifying thing, I love my nightmares full of monsters, and things that go bump in the night, I find comfort in these things, and so do the people like me. I am one of the unlucky yet lucky people who are ''gifted'' we are called various names, freaks, not normal, annoying, strange, and gifted by townsfolk, but our true name is Supernaturals. It was some term that we found in some books from the time before the downfall. It described us exactly in general but some of us have more specific names I for example I'm physic. Along with having creepy powers as if that doesn't set us apart anymore we are obsessed with darkness. So you can easily tell us apart from norms. The worst thing is we are few in number. There are only 3 girls like me in all of District 3, and only 1 boy. I'm lucky enough to be friends with that one boy. Just then that one boy ran into my tiny room, carrying a green dress on a hanger. Not one that I made in my dad's dress shop, which threw me off.

"Nathan what is that?!" I said with excited, leaping out of my bed into his arms, attacking him in the process.

"Whoa there, I just wanted to say happy birthday." He told me as he smiled ear to ear. Handing me the dress.

I then remembered what today was my birthday, or 14 years since my mom died, or reaping day. The day where Supernaturals go to town square and their death certificate is signed. Unlike the 'old' Hunger Games only Supernaturals have to be in them, and since we are few we just about know who will be the tributes. I at least have a chance there are three supernatural girls in district 3, but Nate is the only boy supernatural. I feel for him I know today I his last day of true freedom. Nate like usual pulled me out of my trance.

"Put it on." He told me a look of excitement on his face. I quickly put on the dress; it was dark green with a heart shaped neckline, with ruffles at the bottom witch ended at my knees. I looked into the mirror; the dress complimented my loose blond curls, and powerful green eyes.

"Nate I love it!" I said jumping on him.

"It was nothing." He blushed. "I liked watching you put it on." I then blushed remembering I forgot to make him leave the room when I changed. Thankfully he decided to change the subject.

"I saw what was going to happen today." I told me in a whisper.

"Well what was it about?" Oh ya Nate can see the future, cool right.

"You know I don't tell people about my visions." I told me sternly

This is what I hate about him; he has visions and won't tell them to me. Something about the laws of nature, and I will be worried about unchangeable things. I think he just doesn't want me to change the future. I decided to try to squeeze information out of him.

"Is it about the reaping?" I pressured him

"Yes but nothing more about it." He was agitated and scared. It made me upset to see him like this.

"OK" I said disappointed. "Let's just get to the town square." I said quickly wanting to leave,but Nate didn't move instead he spoke.

"Wait one more thing." He reached into his pocket and took out a small black kitten. "go ahead take her."

This is too sweet. Even for someone as rich as Nate, a mayors son, I got up and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you soo much." I whispered to him. I then pecked him on the cheek. He blushed.

"Here give her a name." He said placing the ball of fur in my arms.

"Okay I will name thee Cass." I said smiling. "Now let's go to the town square."

As we walked further into the town square I grew more and more upset, I was not looking forward to losing my best friend, and some poor girl who could be me. As we approached the square we separated into our gender age groups. I watched as Nate went over to stand in the boy section where he was alone in the 13 year old section. I made my way over to the girls section where I stood in the 13 year old section. At least there was another girl in my section, then one in 16 year old section. I didn't listen to the common introduction by the Mayor, but when our escort got on stage to pick the names I listened.

"Now for our Male district 3 tribute…" He went over to the glass jar and grabbed the one slip in there and sauntered back to the podium. I knew the name before he said it. "Nate Hawking." He then walked over to the girls glass jar. "And for our female tribute…" He reached in and grabbed a slip, then read it aloud. "Lena Mossing, come on up our district 3 tribute."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_(Authors Note: First off I want to thank all of you for charging through the first chapter I know it wasn't very detailed, others from here out will be more detailed. That is a promise. Next the next chapter may be a bit confusing. Hint :Quoted italic text it thoughts Lena reads. Thank you ED)_

I made my way to the stage with Nate at my tail. I put down Cass and walked up the steps. Our consort, Shine, spoke to me first.

"Why you must be Lena." He held s hand out to me. I stared at him and read.

_"__Scrawny, small frame she is not gonna win." _I wanted to yell at him, but before I did he looked at Nate_. "Maybe him though." _

Nate did look built enough to win. I then remembered about Nate my ear Nate. Nate why did have to be him. Well I guess there was no choice in the matter he is (was?) the only male supernatural being in district 3. Still I can't help but be angry at someone. Weather it was Nate or the district or even the bloody founder of the games, I didn't know. Someone would pay. I didn't know when or how for that matter but someone would. I thought this all while the mayor quoted the treaty of treason. When was time for us to shake hands I was forced to stop thinking. Dumbfounded I looked at the mayor. He gave me a quizzical look. Curious I looked intently at him to read him.

_"__This will be a great games, two friends. Hahaha." _

I wanted to get up and slap him right then. Yes Nate is my best and only friend, and yes we might have to kill each other to survive, but most likely we won't have to kill each other, it's a 1 to 24 chance. I just will have to remind myself survival before friendship, so no alliances with Nate. However hard that might be. The mayor finally spoke up.

"Lena will you please shake Nate's hand?"

I jumped and saw Nate's hand extended. A fake smile on his face, I feel as though he pitied me, as I him. I smiled appoligenticly back and shook his outstretched hand. Ten our horrid escourte spoke.

"Give a hand for our new district 3 tributes Lena and Nate!

They began clapping wildly, some screaming out our names. "Lena! Nate!" I had always wished that I would be noticed in some way. Even though I was being praised because I was going to die I didn't mind. I bowed and was swept away to say my final goodbyes.

As the peacekeepers swept us away to the Justice building I heard a soft mew. I'd completely forgotten about Cass so I scooped her up. I then walked into the Justice building where the led m up the elevator to the room where I would be allowed to have any visitors. Naturally I waited alone. I had no friends and no family that cared. Unexpectedly someone walked in. I jumped the process I accidently throwing Cass out of my lap. It was Nate, immediately came in and held me close and smoothed my hair, softly saying all the time "It'll be ok, we will be ok"

Why was we doing this? We were best friends but not this close, I held him tighter. As though I would never see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(Authors Note: Thank all of you sooooo much I finally have a follower! Thank you to all the people who are reading this story it's nice to know people care, but review it feels awesome to have people comment there work even when it's horrible, that just tell us that someone cares enough to take time o correct and make suggestions.

Oh and sorry about the short chapters I will get better sooner or later, and now just for ya'll I will be posting a new chapter on earthier Tuesday or Thursday, but only if I get 5 reviews. Anyone can review, but Williams only one post K. you know who you are. Thanks again and I feel like I will honor ya'll with my name, Kaitlyn. Now please ask questions I don't bite (hard). Pm Review now the main event!)

**Lena's POV**

I could have been in his arms forever, our bodies tightly holding each other, but like all thing is must end. When I pulled away I sighed it surely was a shame He was muscular and warm. I pouted for a moment then scooped up Cass, and held her close, but quick as lightning Nate turned around and scooped Cass out of my arms replacing her with his hands, then his chin. He smiled up at me with a half toothed crooked grin. It was gorgeous his long black hair covered his stunning blue eyes flaring out at his cheek. He looked like a dark angel. I smiled at sweetly letting him know I was fine with his sudden moves.

**Nate's POV**

As I nestled my chin into her warm soft hand I gazed up at her through my hair, I wish she would let me cut it; it could be a pain like right now when I was trying to look up into her eyes. Those pretty forest green eyes, they were almost black, but had enough green in them to tell you she wasn't a freak. I looked up at her hoping that she would never make me move. I thought she was about to drop my face when I saw her smile. I crave her smiles they don't occur that often. I smiled my crooked grin that knew drove her weak kneed and slowly took my hands and put them on the back of her neck, taking my face out of her hands. Then slowly I put our foreheads together. I slowly breathed into her face. I wanted to know this was okay what I was about to do. She gazed into my eyes, secretly telling me what I wanted to hear that it was okay. I leaned down and placed my lips sweetly on hers kissing her gently. It was wonderful I had been planning on this for years. For some reason I never got visions about how she and I would end in the future, maybe there was no future. Maybe I would only have her for two days the length we were on the train, but I didn't just want that I wanted a life. I pulled back looked deeply into her eyes, ruffled her hair and walked out the door having a battle of the mind.

**Lena's POV**

I looked at Nate trying to get a read at his mind. All of his thoughts were jumbled, and confused. I was still curious why he would finally kiss me on the day we were destined to never be together again. Life is confusing. I sighed and watched him walk out the door leaving me alone to think. I scooped up Cass and lay out on the leather couch letting my dress fan out. Just as I got comfortable the door opened an older man with graying blond hair stepped in and muttered thanks. He looked at me with his forest green eyes my eyes.

"Daaad?" I said completely confused I thought to myself why he would visit me. He never talks to me, and he had the nerve to tell me goodbye. I thought about it and listened to the silent man.

_"Why does she have to leave me too? I can't live without the only line I have to her."_

So he actually cares about me? Shocking but flattering and I was really all he had? I decided to speak first.

"Dad…." I looked up and gazed into his eyes. They looked hurt. "Am I really all you have?" He looked shocked. Did he really forget that I could read his mind? I jumped up and wrapped my too thin arma around his too thin waist.

"Lena I need to tell you something." He spoke and my heart skipped what was he talking about?

(Authors Note: HAHAHA cliffhanger fun fun. Now review and I'll post quick but if you don't net chapter on Friday/Saturday otherwise. Sorry 'bout the short chapter.

3 Ya'll

~ED)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(I AM POSTING AGAIN TONIGHT OR TOMARROW THIS IS A VERY SHORT CHAPTER SO HAPPY FRIDAY THE 13****th****!)**

**(Authors note: It's still 5 reviews I'm counting old ones! Manage this and I'll post Monday! 9/16/13)**

**Lena's POV**

I stood there and stared at him. Why now why ever he just abandoned me when I could function by myself. Literally the day I turned to him and said "Look at the dress I made" he detached himself from me. God I was only like 7 and alone. Evidently since I could make a dress I could support myself. Not bloody likely, and there is what he just said "I need to tell you something." If he needed to tell me something why was he being so quiet? My curious stared turned into an accusing glare.

"What do you want from me?" I hissed, my face reflecting my anger.

He just stood there staring at me, his face expressionless. The silence was suffocating I wanted to scream. I'm not used to silence not with the hectic days I have. I decided to play scared little girl, there has to be some part of him that is a father to me. Honestly I think I just want to be a child again.

"Please say something!" I cried tears staring to well up in my eyes. I can't remember the last time I cried.

"Now Lena this is something that kills me more than it kills you." Finally he speaks and he says that he's gonna hurt more than me who is most likely gonna die. So I decided to whisper.

"What is going to hurt you more than me? You haven't spoken to me in a none boss tone for three years, you don't care."

I turned to watch the hurt appear in his eyes. He deserves to be hurt, after the hell he has put me through. We stood there and looked at each other for a minute, before he spoke.

"You know how your mother died. Right?" He simply asked.

Of course I know how she died. She died in the first Hunger Games, the first to die actually.

"Yeess…I know how mom died. Why?" I stated trying to pull out more information. Why was he bringing this up/ He hates this subject as do I. He deiced to continue.

"When your mom went into the Hunger Games, they did things to her bad things be careful don't let it happen to you."

As he said this his voice got lower than its usual growl. Before I could respond he kissed my forehead and left me forever. I will never see him again. Shockingly I felt as though something has been taken from me. I wasn't even close to him, but that last sentence finally told me he cared, really cared.

No one else came to visit me, so when the peacekeeper summoned me to follow him I didn't have to worry about good byes I just followed. As we walked through the hall and entered the elevator I thought about everything I was leaving behind. Which really only consisted of Dad, and the dress shop. Right as the elevator was closing who else decided to show up but Cass. She jumped into the elevator and into my waiting hands. The Peacekeeper decided to honor me with his speech.

"Is that going with you?" He said gesturing to the black ball of fur in my hands.

I was irritated so I quickly snapped back, "Yes she is my district token!" I really didn't think about this one but I guess she could be my district token, she fits the requirements. She won't be an unfair advantage, because she can't hunt yet so I have to feed her. At least I will have a friend until the end.

The elevator slowly went down and stopped. As I walked out I saw Nate walking to the upper fast luxury train we will be riding to the Capital. Outside the cameras were a flashing trying to catch every moment. This s the time not to show emotion, so I kept a straight face and stepped onto the train as the door closed behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

(A/N I said I would do a chapter today and I am sorry it's a bit later than expected and it's short again I forgot so it had to be written really quick! 5 reviews please!)

I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS RECIETED IN THIS CHAPTER

**Lena's POV**

Inside the train was huge and beautiful. On the ceiling there hung at least three chandeliers, the soft light reflected to room softly making it seem warm and welcome. The car we were in was the dining car so in front of me was a table covered from end to end in food. It had anything and everything from whole roasted pigs to a cake that was covered in a light fluffy white icing. Before I could start drooling Shine spoke up pulling me out of my thoughts of foods.

"Lena your car is just through that door, Nate yours is beyond the door on the other side of her car. Dinner is in one hour don't be late." I instructed us in his capital twang.

I reluctantly turned away from the table and walked towards the door to my car. As soon as I walked through the door into the next car Nate appeared in front of me, and engulfed me into a huge bear hug.

"Can't breathe." I squeaked out struggling against him.

He quickly loosened his grip, but held me at arm's length smiling from ear to ear. I wanted desperately to do what I would normally do and nuzzle into his neck but he would never allow it.

"Sorry L….." He said still grinning brightly at me. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that you have to be here too but….I am happy it's you." After his accusation he leaned down and softly kissed me and nuzzled into the crook in my neck. "See you later…." He mumbled into my neck and softly kissed the crook, then as quickly as he appeared he ran through the door into his car.

What just happened has my best friend become more, or is he trying to get to me so I will mess up in the games? I contemplated this as I walked into my room. As soon as I got into my room I was instantly overwhelmed it was as large as our dress shop at home, just this had a fancy shower with hundreds of buttons letting you adjust the temperature and scent of the water along with body wash and shampoo. Just as I was about to step in Cass came running in and jumped into my arms. She mewed and nuzzled my neck just like how Nate did. I quickly put her down on my huge bed told her to stay, and got into the shower.

**Nate's POV**

I walked into my car completely confident in myself. I finally did something about my feeling for Lena, it only took for s to be signed up for death for me to finally do something. The best thing was though that she didn't turn me away, like I thought she would. I finally entered my room, and just grabbed a change of clothes and put them on before heading back out. As I was walking I got an idea, so when I passed Lena's room I opened the door and walked in. As soon as I got in I heard the shower going, and the voice of an angel singing.

"You're a part time lover and a full time friend the monkey on your back is the latest trend I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you.''

I recognized the duet, I loved this song because it reminded me of my feelings towards her, but I didn't think she liked it. I decided to sing the boys part of the song with her, loud enough for her to hear. Slowly walking over to the shower.

NATE:"I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of the train I kiss you all starry eyed, my body's swinging from side to side I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you"

She gifted me with the next verse.

Lena: "Here is the church and here is the steeple we sure are cute for two ugly people I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you."

Overjoyed I sang back and we continued this way singing the whole song.

Nate:''The pebbles forgive me; the trees forgive me so why can't you forgive me? I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you."

Lena: "I will find my nitch in your car with my MP3, DVD, rumple-packed guitar I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you.

I finally reached the shower and leaned against the wall as we sang togather.

Both:"Du, du, du Du, du, du Du, du, du"

Lena took over the next verse as we got back into our groove.

Lena:"Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B A start  
Just because we use cheats doesn't mean we're not smart  
I don't see what anyone can see  
In anyone else but you"

Nate:"You are always trying to keep it real  
I'm in love with how you feel  
I don't see what anyone can see  
In anyone else but you"

I smiled as I sang; completely in tuned with the song.

Lena:"We both have shiny happy fits of rage  
You want more fans, I want more stage  
I don't see what anyone can see  
In anyone else but you"

Nate:"Don Quixote was a steel driving man  
My name is Adam, I'm your biggest fan  
I don't see what anyone can see  
In anyone else but you"

Lena:"Squinched up your face and did a dance  
You shook a little turd out of the bottom of your pants  
I don't see what anyone can see  
In anyone else but you"

We both sweetly sang out finishing the song together.

Both:"Du, du, du  
Du, du, du  
Du, du, du  
But youuuu"

I sighed completely full of bliss she knew I was in here and didn't yell, to top it off she sang with me. Her voice disturbed the silence.

"Uhhh Nate…..Can you hand me my clothes on the counter?" She asked awkwardly.

"Ya sure." I said awkwardly handing her the light shirt and jeans off the counter.

I heard rustling noises as she got dressed and stepped out of the shower smiling up at me. I quickly grabbed her and pulled her close. "I love you Lena Mossing." I said kissing her soft blond curls. She nuzzled my neck. Unexpectedly I blushed, my cheeks turning red. I then took her hand and led her to the dining car smiling all the way. With each step I expected her to pull away. She never did, and when I snuck a look at her I saw her happily smile which made smile wide and proud.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A/N sorry ya'll I may not be able to post as often as I would like so it may be a couple weeks until I get this huge essay done. I will try to post chapter 7 tonight so I will leave you with something. Texts like this text are Nate's visions. Sorry again, but at least I won't be alone, and maybe I will let him visit you for a substitute for chapters! Say Hi Gale!

Gale: Why am I here again?

Kaitlyn: I need company and so does the audience now be nice, or no rabbit.

Gale: Aww don't be cruel!

Kaitlyn: Well be nice to everyone and say 'Hi'

Gale: Hello.

Kaitlyn: Good Gale*Pats head.*

Gale: Someone give me bow.

Kaitlyn: Quiet *throws cooked rabbit* Now too the Story.

R&R please!  
_

**Lena's POV**

When I got into the hot sweet smelling shower I began to sing of course I'm not good at singing, but still I like to sing the one song that reminds me of Nate maybe I sang it because of thinking of why he just trapped me in the hall, or maybe it was just because I was mindlessly dreaming. The last thing I was expecting was for him to walking in and sing the other part of the duet, I just let him sing with me, he has an amazing voice too bad he never uses it. When we finished singing I quickly grabbed my clothes from him and put then on, and jumped out, but he walked with me and grabbed my hand and held it. I was in shock why was he doing this we are nota couple, but I enjoyed it and let him hold my hand. Maybe it's not bad if we do simple things like this until the games start, as long as we don't forgot that we are enemy when the games start.

I only discovered I was smiling when Nate turned around and smiled I felt myself blush as we walked into the dining car. When we were inside the car Shine immediately turned around to look at us a questioning look on his face. Shine would almost qualify as a fox, with his pointy nose and ears, then with the whiskers coming out of his face he looks like a tailless fox. The alterations in the Capital I will never understand. A gruff voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Well what have we got here?"

In comes the district 3 mentor Luke Henning, the most charming person in district 3. He has bleach blonde hair and the ability to control the growth of plants.

"Do we have some luuuuuve birds?"

I wanted to deck him I don't do well rude people. I just glared at him. We sat in silence until Nate spoke. Up.

"Well maybe we do have some lovers in here."

Wait was he implying that we were the lovers? My heart both skipped and stopped at the same time. I wanted to deck him and kiss him at the same time. I can't help but think he is just toying trying to get me to be weak so he can kill me. This was probably his motive. Two can play at that game though. I was pulled out of my thoughts when he spoke again.

"Who knows what you and Shine do in your spare time."

He said so matter of factly that I couldn't help but laugh. The thought of two men together was funny, and outrageous no one loved their own gender. Luke sat there with a blush on his face along with a pained look, it was so funny. Shine was shocked and just shocked and eventually disrupted the silence. There was way too much silence for the night.

"Well why don't we eat?"

We all nodded our heads eagerly and dug in. The amazing meal consisted of a beef with a brown savory sauce, with mashed potatoes. We kept enduring course after course of rich food until desert which consisted of sugar cookies and a chocolate beverage. Shine complained and apologized that that was all we got. Nate and I sat there in shock; if this was the bad food then we have got to see what the good stuff was. I quickly excused myself afterwards and went to sit in front of the large TV to watch the reapings in other districts only a handful of people caught my eye. A very large boy from district 7 with muscles the size of bricks, and the girl from his district was slender but strong. Then here was a girl from district 4 who was very small but moved like a swan. The tributes from districts 1 and 2 looked fairly pretty and strong. Both were volunteers though, as usual. Finally there was a tall skinny girl with hair the color of wheat from district 9 she was pretty enough, but scared to death. I silently said hello to each of my fellow tributes. Hoping that there deaths came quick. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt an arm go around my shoulder.

**Nate's POV**

I sat down next to Lena I could tell she was worrying about something and deep in thought, and judging by what is on the TV she was worrying about the games. Some of the tributes looked intimidating but not all we both have a chance, as far as I can see we don't die on the first night, but that could all change with a handful of decisions. I slowly grabbed my arm around her rubbing her shoulder trying to comfort her. I wanted badly for her to curl up to be to except be. I wish….I wish she would just accept more of me. I wanted this so badly that I almost jumped up when she curled up and rested her head on my shoulder, her cherry scented curls tickling my nose. Enjoyed my moment of bliss, I hated when it was ruined by my 'gift'

_Lena ran towards me screaming her head off. "NATE" I instinctively ran towards her not seeing why she was screaming. She plowed into me in tears, curling into my chest. Then I saw what she was running from a small girl holding a trident ready to throw._

Thanks for reading comment.

Gale: Do it or she will do unspeakable things.

Kaitlyn: Shut It!

R&R PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A/N Sorry again this may be the last chapter for a while. Again I haven't abandoned it, the show must go on. *fist pump* just hang in there.

Gale: I will try to make up for her when I can.

Kaitlyn: You're a sweet heart *kisses forehead*

Gale:*blushes*

Well here ya'll go it's kinda short!

**Nate's POV**

I couldn't get the vision out of my head. It was horrible I kept seeing her come close to death again and again in my head. I just know that that will be the moment she dies at the hands of a girl with a trident. I was close to tears by now. My heart almost melted when she looked up at me with those big green eyes, full of worry. I knew she wasn't reading me because her eyes were focused on mine. Finally with her hunny sweet voice full of worry she asked me.

"What's wrong?"

The look on her face was heartbreaking she as so worried about me. I'm still shocked that she is letting me close. I know for a fact now that she loves me, because of the darn vision. Just the thought of the vision again gave me shivers. Lena looked back up at me even more concerned, her brow furrowed deeply making her look helpless and annoyed.

"I'm fine don't even worry your pretty little head."

On impulse I reached my hand out and brushed a loose curl behind her ear.

**Lena's POV**

He looked worried and I couldn't tell why. I didn't think until later to read him to see what was going on. I watched his hand come down and brush my hair back. I was completely confused why did he want to wait to be all lovey dovey until we were called to the funeral hall. I again sat there and contemplated weather or not to give in to my emotions, when we are only 10 days away from being in a competition where it's dog eat dog, almost literally. Without knowing I did it I caved in, letting the smile appear on my face and leaning into his hand. What harm can this be? I mean as long as we don't go overboard right? We sat there happily gazing into each other's eyes for what felt like hours, we were finally disturbed when we heard someone clearing their throat. We quickly pulled away and looked at Shine looking baffled, and Luke just smirking. I glared at him while Nate just blushed. I felt as though it should be opposite. Again Nate broke the silence.

"Sorry, Luke we kinda have this room, better take him somewhere else."

I snickered, and Luke's smirk turned into a glare. This time with an edge Luke spoke.

"Actually I was thinking that maybe we could discuss how we are going to arrive at the capital."

This time I spoke.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm about to pass out."

I whimpered honestly not wanting to think about things like this right now. Luke replied sounding annoyed.

"Fine"

Then he left along with Shine. I've noticed Shine really isn't as talkative as I would've thought. I turned back to Nate.

"We really should go to bed. We do have to discuss things tomorrow." I told matter of factly getting up to walk towards my room. Nate quickly got up and followed silently following me. I walked into my room, and crawled into bed next to the still sleeping Cass. I just left the Tank top and jeans I had on, and snuggled into my sleeping kitty.

_Dream_

**_I was running through a dense forest, just running a faint sound in the distance. Cass followed me as the setting changed from forest to mountain, then to a field of tall grass, and finally to a meadow full of flowers. It was there I fell to my knees huffing and puffing_** **_and with every breath of sweet air I fell more and lighter headed. It ended with me fading out of the dream screaming._**

_End dream_

**Nate's POV**

I heard Lena screaming I didn't think I just acted. I ran into her room, and went to her side next to her cat, Cass, who was on edge hissing. I just shook her until she woke up worry in my eyes. When she woke up I was scared by the amount of fear in her eyes. I sat there and held her and rocked her until she calmed down saying soothing things all the time. I noticed she started crying into my shirt her hands clutching it.

"Lena it's okay now it's just a dream." I told her calmly hoping she would believe me.

I looked into her eyes and saw the relief in them. I wondered what her dream was about. Although I had a feeling what is was. I lie her back down and slowly stood up I was about to stand up and walk until she grabbed my hand and said in a small unsure voice.

"Stay with me…..please?"

I huffed and lie down curling around her body protecting her, just like I will always protect her. I was almost asleep when I felt a ball of fur crush itself between me and Lena. All together we fell asleap.

See ya'll soon. With luck real soon. R&R Ideas accepted!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

A/N Here ya'll go new chapter I'm going to try posting weekly again, but I'm still working on that damn essay.

Gale: Don't blame the essay you are just a procrastinator.

Kaitlyn: Don't judge me! Go sit in the corner.

Gale: Do you really think you can control me.

Kaitlyn: Yes because you crave my company.

Gale: True *kisses cheek then goes to sit in corner*

Kaitlyn: *blushes* Okay I don't own hunger games, the idea of it is Suzan Collins. I do own this story though.

**_Luna's POV_**

I woke up feeling warm arms around me it's not like this is a new feeling we have slept together many times. Wait that came out wrong we have slept in the same bed a lot of times. When I turned to ace my sleep partner I looked up to see emerald eyes staring back at me. My heart stopped at his beauty, he could've had any girl he wanted even non-supernaturals he was that hot. No gorgeous was the word, I gasped when his lips turned up into a smirk. I almost didn't hear him.

"Like what you see lunatic?" He joked using my pet name.

Completely confused and kinda curious I decided that for once I would look into his head. What I saw made me blush. All that was in his head were images of me writhing under him completely free of clothing.

"Pervert" I clucked pushing his chest away from me. He looked terribly confused until he put two and two together. His face turned a dark shade of red.

"I thought you said you wouldn't read my mind?!" He asked mortified.

"Well remember we signed a treaty of treason." I joked around. He just glared and leaned into me.

My heart stopped. I know I shouldn't let this happen, he is me enemy I am ment to compete with him for survival, but he is my best friend and most likely we are about to die so why not make the best of it? I leaned up to him before we heard the crash. Instinctively we both ran towards the sound. As we were running through the door that went to the car after Nate's, we heard a soft moan come from one of the doors. Just as I was reaching for handle the next noise came this time it was words. "Ohh Luke'' Honestly I was horrified, but took the leap of faith.(A/N I will not put in any details about this here encounter I do not like writing lemony crap. This is rated T not M. I will say Luke threatened them that if they tell about him and Shine he will make sure they die in the arena.)

**_Luke's POV_**

I heard a gasp come from somewhere. I assumed it was the man under me, but then I heard the voice.

"What the hell? I was just joking!" I looked over to see a girl wide eyed clutching the door knob and a boy standing there looking like he's going to hurl. I looked back down at the glory under me. Thank god he had passed out due to over whelming bliss. I was quite proud of myself for about ten second before I went back to the task at hand.

"Well kiddies you just witnessed forbidden love, but you won't tell anybody because I can easily make it to where you won't make it past the first two minutes in the arena. Got it?" I said sweetly to the kids standing in my quarters. They nodded eagerly. I laughed and shooed them out of my room.

**_Nate's POV_**

"Well that was horrifying." I said as we walked back into the dining car. I am now scarred for life, I would have never guessed that my teasing bits could be true. I shuddered at this thought. I lay down on the couch in the dining car and pinched the bridge of my nose.

Luna was still in the state where she could not speak. "Luna?" I asked reaching out to her. I hated when she was scared, it made we want to kill whatever made her feel this way. To top it all off if we do anything to make him pay we die. See rich people sicken me. Luna was still shaking I hesitantly put an arm around her. She just nuzzled closer to me shaking uncontrollably. "Come on Luna it wasn't that bad." I told her holding her closer. "As long as we don't say anything 'bout it we'll be just fine.'' I kept rubbing her shoulder.

"Nothings gonna harm you not while I'm around." I said standing up quoting a song from her favorite musical. "Demons'll charm you with a smile but in time nothings gonna harm you no sir not while iiiiii'm aroooooound." I joked being rewarded with a smile. I pulled her up and gave her a wet kiss on her cheek. I turn I received happy giggles.

Behind us I heard a chuckle. I turned around to face the intruder in our happy moment.

"I see I'm not the only one having romance on the train." Luke spoke looking us up and down. "When we reach the Capital you two will be a grand couple, engaged to be married…this will win much favor in the Capital. People will love you. Play along kiss whenever you think necessary. Continue this even into the arena." Luke kept on rambling. I hate to say it but it but this sounds like a good plan.

I look over to Luna eyebrows raised. She nodded and grabbed my hand, and I just stood straighter.

"Now go get dressed we will be in the Capital soon." As he told us this the train car went dark as we entered the tunnel leading to the Capital.

A/N Yes Shine and Luke are secret lovers. I won't do much with them though. I am losing motivation to write this anymore so, I'm thinking of quitting. Maybe write a Maximum Ride fanfiction or Adventure time? IDK R&R please?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A/N

Kaitlyn: Yes another chapter this will be fun right? Right? Well thanks to everyone reviewing you three give me great motivation. Also to those of you who have noticed I know in chapters 1-7 the main character girl's name was Lena, and in chapter 8 I called her Luna, from this point on her name is Luna. AND HAPPY BEGGERS NIGHT

Kaitlynn(aka- Williams): Ya….Halloween

Gale: Why is she here?!

Kaitlyn: 'Cause she is cool and nice, unlike you. *glares*

Gale: But…but I'm nice right. *walks closer to Kaitlyn*

Kaitlyn: You can be a jerk and stupid. YOU KILLED PRIM!

Gale:….I didn't mean to. * sits down and cries*

Kaitlyn: Gale….

Kaitlynn: Quite crying dumbass.

Kaitlyn: I don't own HG, but I can dream!

**_Nate's POV_**

I quickly went to my room and got changed into a black dress shirt and skinny jeans. Then I all but ran to Luna's room. Me being me I didn't think to knock or wait outside the door, so when I opened the door I ran face first into Luna, along with a face full of fur.

"Owwwwww" Luna cried out, falling backward onto the floor. I grabbed her and pulled her up.

"Sorry." I murmured hauling her up onto her feet. "We should probably get back to the dining car."

"ya'' She replied.

We walked back to the dining car in silence. When we walked in we were quickly herded by Shine.

"Come on. Come on. Into the training center." Shine told us while he rushed us into the huge building.

As we walked into the training center we were again rushed, but this time it was by to tall men. They both looked exactly the same. At first I thought I was seeing double, but then I realized that they were two different people, twins. They split off from each other and one came towards me. He had bright orange hair, well actually they both had the orange hair, and other than this the only noticeable feature is an orange striped cat tail, swishing in rhythm of walk. Even apart they acted the same, all the way up to the swishing of their strange tails.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the twin in front of me speaking. "Hello I'm your stylist, Hunter."

Okay then my stylist has an ironic name, "Hello, I'm Nate." I held out my hand, noticeably looking him over. He just gave me a smile and took my hand. His smile was the brightest white I have ever seen.

"Very nice to meet you Nate." He told me in an extremely cunning tone. This is gonna be fun.

**_Luna's POV_**

I saw what I assumed stylists come towards us. I was inwardly screaming, it was terrifying what will they dress us in, how will they see us. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a sweet voice ringing out.

"Hey, I'm Hayden, your stylist." The twin, who I guess was Hayden, told me.

"Hi, I'm Luna." I told him back giving a genuine smile. In return I was given the brightest, most lovely smile I have ever seen. I watched the stylist lean in closer to whisper in my ear.

"Shall we go get you prepped?" I quickly nodded and followed him out of the room.

When we entered a room, I was told to quickly get undressed. "Where is my prep team?" I asked him shyly.

"Oh no, I will take care of you personally." He replied slyly. I couldn't help but feel like there was a double meaning to his words. Honestly it worried me.

A/N Sorry short chapter, I wanted to get something up, and I decided to finish my story, I need IDEAS anything will be used, I'm sooooooooooo despret. Anyway LOVE YA'LL. And Kaitlynn just to spite you, I'm gonna share an awesome quote I found in a Cirque Du Freak fanfiction.

'Two vampires fucking in a tent one is thrusting while other's bent!"


End file.
